What will become of me?
by Summoner Yuna
Summary: ~This fanfic is mainly about Quistis but it had a bit Zell+Ponytail haired girl, Rinoa+Squall and Selphie+Zell you have to read it to understand what I mean ^.^())


What will become of me?  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Crista= pony tail haired girl (the girl who likes Zell)(I don't know her name so I made up one for her ^.^())  
********************************************************************************************  
  
"No this can't be!You can't do this!" Quistis yelled out loud.  
"I'm very sorry Quistis..." said Headmaster Cid in a low voice.  
"You mean your firing me just because you found another instructor from Shahama Garden?!" Quistis said with a high voice.  
"We will just try out this new instructor Quistis please be patient. I know that you'll understand right?" Headmaster Cid said with a little smile on his face.  
Quistis let out a sigh and nodded,"Fine....besides I know that I do not deserve to be an instructor....." she said as she walk out of the room.  
"Quistis wait!That not what I...." Headmaster Cid apologized but it's too late Quistis is already gone.  
::Great....Quistis Trepe an Ex-instructor....:: Quistis thought as she let out a sigh::I loved my job.I loved sharing my knowledge to other students...::she thought again as she closed her eyes. She was at the balcony at that time as the cold breeze of wind blew her bright, yellow hair::I still remember when me and Squall first worked together. He was foolish enough to fight Ifrit in the Fire Cavern even though he have to risk his life.At first I thought I will just be an instructor my whole life. But then I discovered that I'll expirience more....we've been in an outragious adventure.But now....:: she slowly opened her eyes.::But now....I'm not an instructor anymore..My..::some tears fall down on her pale soft cheeks::my dream is shattered.....they don't know how much I love my job as an instructor....::  
"Hey Quistis...wha...what's the matter?" Rinoa appeared behind her.  
Quitis quickly wipe her tears away,"No...nothing Rinoa...I am just....I'm just watching the beautiful landscape...." she turned to Rinoa and let out a fake smile.  
"Are you sure?" Rinoa asked curiosly.  
"Yeah.....yes I am..." Quistis smiles at Rinoa and turned her face again to the landscapes.  
"Oh hey!Why don't you go with us?"Rinoa exclamied happily.  
"W...where?" Quistis asked Rinoa but she isn't really interested in going anywhere. She'd rather just think about what will become of her that shes not an instructor anymore.  
"At the cafeteria!" Exclaimed Rinoa while smiling.  
"what are we going to do in there..."asked Quistis.  
"Well, except for Zell want to catch some hotdogs, we could like hang out in there..Come on Quistis come with us please!"Rinoa asked begging Quistis to come.  
::I'm not in the mood to go anywhere right now....but ....why not....maybe I'll forget my problems:: Quistis thought in her mind."Y...yeah...why not.."Quistis said unhapilly.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Rinoa asked suspiciously.  
"Yeah...." Quistis said in her low voice.  
"Positive?"Rinoa asked curiosly.  
"P...positive"Quistis slowly turn to Rinoa and let out a bright smile.  
Rinoa nodded and smiled back then she grabbed Quistis' arm and run as fast as she can causing her to drag Quistis with her.  
"Hey w..wait!"Quistis said trying to stop Rinoa from running.  
"No time to loose!"Rinoa turn to Quistis and winked at her suddenly they bump into someone.  
Rinoa and Quistis fall into the floor. The girl in uniform fall into the floor too.  
"Can't you watch where you're going?!" asked the girl in uniform to Quistis.  
"Oh I'm sorry.."Quistis apologized.  
"No it's not Quistis' fault miss it's my fault" Rinoa admitted.  
The girl in uniform raises one of her eyebrow and slowly coughed "Erm, I'm Miss Kushiro."  
"Oh hi I'm Rinoa Heartilly!" exclaimed Rinoa while reaching her hand to Ms. Kushiro.  
She glare at Rinoa and said "I do not need your help" she gracefully stand up and turn to Quistis and let out a grin "You must be Quistis Trepe right?" she asked Quistis with her eyebrow still raised.  
"Yes I am and may I ask why you know me?"Quistis asked curiosly.  
"I am the "new" instructor from Shahama Graden." Ms. Kushiro replyed with a grin in her face.  
  
::Quistis' flashback::  
  
Quistis: No this can't be!You can't do this!  
Headmaster Cid: I'm very sorry Quistis........  
Quistis: You mean your firing me just because you found a new instructor from Shahama Garden?!  
  
::End of Flashback::  
  
::so shes the new instructor that they replaced for me::  
  
"Well, I must go now go fix my classroom...See you around Ex-instructor" She walked away while laughing.  
"What does she mean Quistis?" Rinoa asked curiosly.  
"n...nothing....let's just get going.."Quitis walked away.  
"Hey wait!"Rinoa exclaimed trying to catch up to Quistis.  
  
*At the Cafeteria*  
  
Quistis is just looking at the window not touching her burrito while Zell, as usual, is eating some hot dogs.Selphie ordered a shake, Rinoa ordered an ice cream,Irvine ordered some spagetti and Squall ordered nothing.  
  
"Hey Quisty aren't you gonna eat your buritto?" Selphie ask curiosly.  
Quistis didn't say anything. She didn't even heared a single thing that Selphie said. Shes busy thingking about the new instructor from Shahama Garden. Shes windering if the new instructor is way better than her that's why they replaced her.  
"Hello???????Quisty???Anybody home????"Selphie waved her hand left to right infront of Quistis' face.  
"Oh..uh what is it again?" Quistis said unhapilly. She seemed weak and tired.  
"What the matter?"Selphie asked curiosly as she take a sip from her shake.  
Quistis move her head ad a signal of no.  
"sure?"  
"Yeah, I am sure."  
"Hold on a sec okay you guys?"Rinoa said winking then she stand up and walk up to the counter of the cafeteria.  
"This is yummy!"Zell exclaimed while he continued eating some hotdogs.  
"Almost everything is yummy for you Zell!" Irvine exclaimed while laughing.  
"Hey whatcha mean by that?"   
"Wrong Irvine!Everything is yummy to Zell" Selphie said giggling.  
Zell looked at Selphie,"Hey you too whatcha mean by that?!"  
Everyone laughed except for Quistis and the usual quiet one Squall.  
Squall slowly turn his cold (but cute^^) eyes to Quistis.  
Quistis looked back at him.  
"I've heared the news..."Squall said in his low voice.  
::Oh yeah,....he sure would coz he is the commander of the garden:: she thought   
"Yeah...."Quistis said unhapilly.  
Squall looked away "I'm sorry"he said in a very low voice, almost like a whisper. He doesn't like showing his feelings to anybody.He cares for what people think about him so he just wanted not to notice him that's wh he acts so unfriendlu at times.  
Quistis let out a fake smile,"It's okay....who cares about bieng a stupid instructor...."then she turn back to the window and looked outside.  
"Hey what are you guys talkin' about?" Irvine asked with a grin.  
Nobody answer him not Quistis nor Squall.  
"Alrighty then..." Irvine said with a sweatdrop.  
"I'm back!" Rinoa said in a cheerful voice. She walk gracefully and sit next to Squall. She gave Squall the other ice cream she bought from the counter just now.  
Squall refused but he can't say no to Rinoa coz Rinoa would do anything just to do what she wants. They both smiled at each other. Squall can't help to smile at his love because Rinoa has that angelic look in her face which really attracted Squall.  
Everyone stared at them except for Quistis.  
Squall blushed and looked away while eating the ice cream Rinoa gave him.  
Rinoa smiled and look at everyone "Whatcha guys looking at hm?"  
"Nothing"Zell said with an innocent look.  
"Whoa my first time seeing Squall actually smile" tease Selphie.  
"...whatever"  
"See that's the sign that it is really Squall!" exclaimed Zell while laughing.  
"It's either "whatever" or he'll not say anything" Selphie said while also laughing.  
The bell suddenly rang.  
"Oops!We better go to our classroom" Selphie said winking.  
They all have th same class.  
"Quistis Trepe please report on the bridge. I repeat Quistis Trepe please report on the bridge." Xu announced.  
Quistis didn't heared a single thing.Zell poked her and said,"Quisty ya there?"  
"Oh...huh?what?"  
"They called you on the bridge" Zell said with a grin in his face.  
"Well, I guess I better get going...See you guys.."Quistis stand up from her seat and walk away.  
Suddenly Crista walk pass by their table.  
"See you laterz ya guys I gotta walk with someone!Hehehe"Zell wipe his face with a napkin and catch up with Crista.  
"Hey Crista!Wuz up?" Zell asked cheerfully.  
"Oh nothing you?"Crista smiled at him warmly.  
He almost melted when he saw her smile. At first he thought that he only like her as a bestfriend but now he realized his true feelings for her.  
"Do you mind if uh...I like...walk you to your classroom?"Zell asked stuttering.  
Crista giggled and said,"We're in the same classroom silly!"  
"Oh yeah..."Zell smiled and trying to put his arms around her shoulder.  
"Looked at Zell...trying to get on Crista eh?"Irvine laughed.  
"Oh look who's talkin' you always try to get on every girl Irvy!" Selphie teased Irvine.  
"Not to everyone..only to you my dearest love" he said passionately.  
"Ya know guys we're going to be late y'know!"Rinoa exclaimed.  
"Oh yeah!"Both Selphie and Irvine stand up and run to the class.  
"Look at those two, they left us not even waited...Oh well" Rinoa grabbed Squall's arm and pull him up."Come on let's go"Rinoa smiled at Squall sweetly causing Squall to blush. Rinoa rest her head on Squall's while they're walking. When they went inside the class room...  
(To be continued)(I need to get reviews before I continue this story ^.^())  
  



End file.
